Dreaming of you
by Crystal Sorrow
Summary: Yuseke gets convinced to go to a school function by Botan in hopes that it will clear up


A/N- after a brief moment of fame under the now defunct name Anagokuson, I have returned under this name. I had this obsession with DBZ. Broke Videl and Gohan up. Got flamed. Lost internet connection. Had the worst case of writers block. I found Yu Yu Hakusho, and I fell in love. Oh how I fell in love with this anime. I wrote my first fan fiction for dbz..if you are a fan of the show you can check it out. Called Nothing compares to you. Okay so its a song fic. So is this one. I must warn you if you adore Videl and Gohan..dont expect a happy ending. Okay enough of that. Im back under the emo kid. Ive already began my sequel to this and hope to have it done soon. Ive been wanting to write something about Keiko and Yuseke. I leave it at that. And there arent enough of these it seems. Hell I dont know. I cant sit and read anymore all day.  
  
disclaimer:we all know I dont own yyh. If I did I think I wouldnt be writing this. Also all lyrics belong to the beautiful,Selena Quantnilla-Perez. RIP. The bridge of this song has been left out due to the lack of knowing some of the spanish part of the song. It was unable to be found basically.   
  
Dreaming of you  
  
Yuseke Urameshi smiled as he sat across the table from Keiko Yukimara. He couldnt help it,as he stared into those eyes of hers. She smiled back a bit nervously. He didnt really want to be here,the school dance. Bad enough he had to sneak in,not being allowed to any school functions. Yeah you heard it right Yuseke was at a school dance,so not Yuseke. Botan convinced..er practically forced him into the deal. She had somehow convinced him to going. She knew he felt something more for Keiko than he said he did. Botan knew it. Shed gotten this wild idea to make him go to the dance,hoping that it would show Yuseke his feelings for Keiko. It was a shot she hoped that would work. Still it was a sight to see. Yuseke Urameshi at a school dance. Even more odd he'd sort of asked Keiko to the dance,of course with Botan there. Okay really to be honest Botan asked her for him. She set the date up.  
After a few fast paced songs, a familiar slow song came on. Selena's "Dreaming of You". Keiko's favorite song. Yuseke sighed nervously as he stood,and extended his hand out to Keiko. She looked to him a bit oddly, and smiled.   
"Keiko..will...you..dance with me?"he asked nervously hoping she couldnt tell.  
She stood still smiling wondering what had gotten into Yuseke. Slowly the two walked hand and hand to the dance floor. On the dance floor Keiko wrapped her arms around him. This took him by surprise, and he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her slender body. She rested her head along his shoulder, as thier heartbeats quickened.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up late and think of you and I wish on a star  
that somewhere you are thinking of me too  
  
Yuseke smiled as he continued to dance with Keiko. For the first time he felt like he was in heaven or so it seemed. Still nervous as hell,he felt a tingle hit his heart he'd never felt before.  
  
Cause Im dreaming of you tonight  
til tommorow I'll be holding you tight  
and theres nowhere in the world I'd rahter be  
than here in my room  
dreaming about you and me.  
  
Keiko's head lifted from his broad shoulders and she stared into his eyes. He stared into hers and slowly they drew closer to each other,hearts pounding. He smiled to her again,and he couldnt imagine feeling anything like this.  
  
Wonder if you ever see me and I  
wonder if you know I'm there.  
if you looked in my eyes would   
you see whats inside   
would you even care.  
  
Thier lips met and slowly he began to kiss Keiko softly. She kissed him back,and it sort of surprised him. He added a bit more into the kiss,and held her in his arms.*This feels like a dream, Im expecting to wake up any minute now.*   
  
I just want to hold you close but so far   
all I have are dreams of you  
so I wait for the day and the courage to say  
how much I love you  
  
The kiss ended and she smiled and nestled closer to him as they continued to dance. *Whoa. That was..weird..I think Im in love with her. Good thing Kuwabara's not here,he'd ruin this moment.* He held her to him and kissed her forehead. *I just wish I could tell her how I felt* Keiko felt the happiest she had ever felt.*I didnt know he liked me that way, I guess he does have a heart after all. Maybe Yuseke really does like me for more than a friend like Botan said.*  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
til tommorow I'll be holding you tight  
and theres nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
"Keiko?" Yuseke asked.  
"Yes,Yuseke?"She answered as she gazed into his eyes.  
"Im really glad Botan convinced me to come here."Yuseke admitted.  
  
ahh ahh  
I cant stop dreaming of you  
I cant stop dreaming of you  
I cant stop dreaming of you  
I cant stop dreaming of you  
  
"Me too,Yuseke."Keiko answered.  
  
Late at night when al the world is sleeping  
I stay up late and think of you  
and I still cant believe you came up to me  
and said I love you  
I love you too  
  
Yuseke let out a sigh. He still felt nervous and had that butterfly feeling in his stomach, to be honest he didnt really like feeling like that.*Kami,I wish I could tell her how much I love her. I just wish I could say"Keiko I love you."* Yuseke sighed yet again and swallowed hard.  
"Uh,Keiko?" he asked whispering in her ear.  
"Huh?"she replied softly.  
"Will..will..you...be..you know..my girlfriend?"Yuseke asked nervously stammering as he did so.  
"Yuseke...you want to go out with me?"Keiko asked a bit surprised by the question.  
"Yes. I love you. Ive loved you just never admitted to myself,or anyone. Not even Botan."Yuseke admitted.  
"I love you too,Yuseke Urameshi."Keiko replied.  
"So thats a yes?"he asked hoping it was.  
"Yes."she replied softly.  
  
I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
til tomorrow and for all of my life  
and there's nowhere in the world l'd rather be  
than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
  
The song fades out and Yuseke leans to kiss Keiko once again. The remainder of the night the nervousness and butterflies faded away. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms,neither one of them wanted the night to end. Sadly all good things must come to an end. And so the dance ended..Yuseke finally got the damn guts to ask Keiko out, and this little writer is one damn happy writer.  
  
a/n if Yuseke seems a bit out of character dont tell me. Im aware of that. Yuseke more than likely,wouldnt be that romantic,but you never know. I know he feels something for her. And I honestly do believe he would be a sort of romantic. Hell my boyfriend is nearly like Yuseke. A complete ass,but can be a sweetheart, or was anyhow you will get the old Yuseke in my sequel that I am currently writing. So what did you think? Want more..This is just the beginning...of The Emo Kid! 


End file.
